flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulf and Wulf
Wulf '''and '''Ulf are completely identical twins. They are part of the Heron Brotherband and they are constantly arguing with each other, often about their appearance, which means they are constantly calling themselves ugly. Wulf and Ulf are so identical, it is rumored even their own mother cannot tell them apart. However, Ulf is older than Wulf. Mischief Ulf and Wulf love to play tricks on their fellow crew members, and they will sometimes switch places to confuse others. Arguing When they were building shelter for Brotherband training, Wulf and Ulf had to dig trenches to keep water away. They got into a fight about who's would hold more water, for Wulf's was deeper and Ulf's was wider. Hal grew infuriated and yelled that they would both hold the same amount of water. Benefits Whereas most times the twins constant arguing causes annoyance among the crew, sometimes it can have a good influence. This is shown when the twins put on a silly argument to take the crew's minds off the coming battle, which they were nervous about. Although they are almost always squabbling, they usually know when to stop and be serious, like when in a battle and when performing duties aboard The Heron. Switching identities. Taking advantage of their identical looks, Ulf and Wulf like to switch places to confuse people. Several attempts have been made by Hal to differentiate between the two (although nowadays he can usually tell them apart by sight) although these have proven unsuccessful. Early on in Brotherband training, Hal tried to tie a red rope around Ulfs wrist, but he simply switched with Wulf immediately. During a fight with Zavac Wulf received a scar on his arm, and Thorn remarked that they would finally be able to tell them apart, but the crew was amused when Ulf revealed that he had also received an identical scar on his arm as well. Duties Ulf and Wulf are the sail trimmers for the Herons, and when they are at sea, they are not allowed to argue. They are threatened by the prospect of Ingvar throwing them overboard. Trivia In Arrida, Ulf takes a massive knife wound to the side after his opponent had thrown down his weapons in surrender. Ulf and Wulf could feel each other's feelings, and knew what the other was thinking about. They are so identical that it is rumored that their own mother cannot tell them apart. Skills * Sail Trimming. Ulf and Wulf are exceptional sail trimmers. Because sail trimmers work together, they have the advantage of being able to know what eack other is about to do, and so working the sails is easy for them. At first they would squabble on the ship until Hal passed the rule that they were not allowed to argue on the ship, otherwise Ingvar would throw them overboard. The twins rarely show affection, though in Scorpion Mountain, the readers will see a more sensitive and caring side from both twins. Category:Males Category:The Outcasts Characters Category:The Invaders Characters Category:The Hunters Characters Category:Heron Crew Members Category:Characters